The Park
by CookieCollabs
Summary: The first detailed roleplay that CookieCollabs had written, about six months ago, but it was left untouched. Child!Japan and Child!S. Korea are left at the park all because Yao had wanted them to go outside and leave...  rest inside


**Title: **The Park

**Authors: ****cookiecollabs****  
>Pairing: <strong>Child!Japan x Child!S. Korea

**Rating: **K**  
>Warnings: <strong>fluff, cute stuff, perverted and flustered 12-year-old Kiku

**Spoilers: **none

**Disclaimer: **Neither Kristen nor Nani own Hetalia: Axis Powers. But a girl can dream!

**Summary: **The first detailed roleplay that CookieCollabs had written, about six months ago, but it was left untouched. Child!Japan and Child!S. Korea are left at the park all because Yao had wanted them to go outside and leave him alone for awhile. Child!Japan x Child!South Korea Fluff

**A/N: **_It's official. I suck at playing polite people. -Kristen_

Yong Soo sat next to his brother on a bench, kicking his legs childishly. He was bored. Yao had told him and Kiku to "go to the park, have fun, stay out of trouble, and get out of his and each others' hair-aru" before pressing some money into his hand and guiding them out the door.

"It's deserted," Kiku noted, having no clue of what to do or say. "Are you bored?" he wondered, turning to look at his younger brother.

"Yes... I'm really bored, da-ze!" He had picked up (and started brutally overusing) the phrase when he tried learning a bit of Japanese, though he said it constantly now, no matter what language he spoke. The younger boy looked up at his brother, his lighter brown eyes wide and pleading. "Entertain me!" He demanded.

Kiku flinched away from the face his brother was giving him, cheeks dusting pink. "I-If you insist..." _What to do... He's easily entertained most of the time, so... _As his thoughts rambled on about how to keep his brother happy, his dark eyes darted around and finally locked on to a small shop. He pointed, getting Yong Soo's attention. "Look."

The Korean followed his gaze. "O-oh! OH! It's a store! Do you think they have snacks?" He was suddenly on his feet.

"I hope so," Kiku admitted, and as if on cue, his stomach growled. He blushed. "Come on, niisan left us here without making us lunch."

Yong Soo smiled, and started dashing towards the store. "I wish hyung was here, too!" He called behind his shoulder. Realizing he had left his elder brother behind in the dust. Impatiently, he waited outside the store for Kiku to catch up.

The older sighed, wishing his Korean brother would _calm the hell down_ sometimes. "Please calm down," Kiku murmured, catching up and walking towards the small store beside Yong Soo.

"Fiiine~" Yong Soo pouted, before pushing the doors open. A wall of cool air hit them in the face. "Wow... It's cool in here, da-ze!" He said appreciatively, holding the door open for Kiku, as a man would his wife.

Kiku gave a small smile and bowed his head in thanks, as he always would. "Wow, this place as a lot more than I expected." He held out the money for Yong Soo to see. "See this? We have five dollars to spend, so don't buy something that's above 2 dollars." That was a lie, since Yao had given them ten dollars, but Kiku didn't want to have to use the other five unless it was for something else other than snacks.

Suddenly, the Korean's eyes widened in excitement. He pointed to a freezer filled with a bounty of... "ICE CREAM!"

"Ah..." Kiku looked over in the direction he was pointing at and sighed. "Is that what you want?"

Yong Soo nodded eagerly, looking up at Kiku. "Oh... But all these are 3 dollars..."

_If I really have to..._ "It's... It's alright. I brought some, uh, extra... just in case..." Kiku lied, waving another five dollar bill in front of him.

The younger brother looked thrilled. "Th-that's great! Now you get some, too!"

"Yeah..." _I haven't had ice cream in awhile..._ Kiku handed him the five dollar bill and allowed Yong Soo to run off and get his ice cream, following closely behind to buy his own.

Yong Soo looked lost, unsure what to choose, after a couple of minutes looking he was playing an odd combination of rock-paper-scissors and eenie-meenie-minie-mo with himself, he took a cone.

Kiku grabbed a plain cone with vanilla ice cream, never too picky.

Once Kiku handed the money to the clerk, the two boys went back outside.

"We have... about four dollars left," Kiku calculated, leading Yong Soo back to their original bench. "I wonder why this park is so empty," he murmured to himself. "It's nice, though."

"Yup! Nice and empty! Now I can play with you alone!" Yong Soo said happily.

"Yeah, it has its ups and downs, you could say." Kiku opened his ice cream, taking a lick.

Yong Soo smiled and unwrapped his ice cream. "Ice cream is good, da-ze!"

Kiku nodded. "Yes, it is." He watched Yong Soo for a moment and a blush rose to his cheeks. Shaking his head furiously, he averted his gaze and shifted on the bench uncomfortably. _No, no, no! Don't think such things about your little brother! _

Paying no attention to Kiku, Yong Soo licked the ice cream, catching all melting drops dripping down the cone, almost shaping. He was an experienced master.

Trembling from having to resist his almost-animalistic urges to grab Yong Soo and... Kiku yelped at his own thoughts. -I should've never watched that video right before we left!- he scolded himself, cheeks reddening crimson.

Yong Soo blinked at the small sound Kiku stifled. He observed his elder brother, a bit of his vanilla ice cream on the corner of his mouth. "Kiku...? Are you okay?"

Taking a risk and glancing at Yong Soo, his trembling worsened and he just barely managed to keep himself from doing... oh, who knows! "Y-Yeah, I'm fine, otouto. Don't worry about it..." _Don't even think about it..._ he warned himself. Kiku kept his eyes locked on the bit of ice cream at the corner of his mouth, thoughts of licking it off swarming his mind.

Yong Soo frowned. He slid closer to Kiku and pressed his forehead against his. "You're sick, aren't you?" He said all-too-seriously. "Your face is red from fever! You shouldn't eat cold stuff!"

Kiku's eyes widened to the size of saucers and stopped himself from pulling away. _That would hurt his feelings, _he reminded himself that Yong Soo couldn't hear his thoughts - thank the gods! - and shifted again. "I'm not sick... I-It's just hot and..." Before he could stop himself, Kiku swooped down and licked at the smear of ice cream by his brother's mouth, pulling away and avoiding the other's gaze in a moment of utter embarrassment.

Yong Soo blinked, before smiling brightly again. "Oh! I get it! You saw ice cream and my mouth and was bothered by it, but didn't know how to tell me!" He remained bright and carefree. "You can just tell me, da-ze!"

_Thank goodness for his innocence. I wish I was that innocent at your age, otouto_. Kiku smiled, his blush beginning to fade. "Sorry."

Looking pleased solving the mystery of Kiku's actions, Yong Soo started licking his ice cream again. It was a rather large scoop, bigger than two of Kiku's put together.

"If you eat all of that, you'll get a stomachache," Kiku chided, finishing up his quickly.

Sent via Facebook Mobile

"No I won't!" the younger brother declared rather loudly. "I never get stomachaches, da-ze!" With that, he kept... on... licking.

"Err..." Kiku kept quiet and threw his empty paper away, smiling to himself for no apparent reason.

"...What's up with you?" Yong Soo said suddenly. His golden-brown eyes searched Kiku's.

"Hmm?" Kiku sat back down beside his brother. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm smiling for no reason - to you - aren't I? It's just nice to spend some quiet time with my little brother is all," he admitted, his blush returning but his kind smile never fading.

"Ha! I know I'm desirable, da-ze~" The younger brother said lightly, not knowing the implication behind those words.

"Desira..." Kiku flushed, his smile fading into a gaping 'o'.

Yong Soo nodded, and bit into the cone, licking the sweet ice cream inside.

"That's...!" _He didn't mean it like that._ Kiku sighed, ruffling Yong Soo's hair lightly.

The younger brother smiled, looking up at him. He was almost Kiku's height already, though he was 10 and Kiku was 12. He turned his attention back to the ice cream cone, seeming dead set on getting every little drop of ice cream. His new method was biting into the cone and living the inside.

Sighing again, Kiku touched him on the arm for a moment, smiling at how adorable his brother could be. Could _be? He's always cute!_ the elder thought with a blush.

Thinking the timothy was to get his attention, Yong Soo glanced to his side at Kiku. "Yeah?" He asked, biting the last of the cone into his mouth and effectively finishing it off.

"No, it's nothing."

"Okay~ Well, I'm done!" Yong Soo announced, throwing his wrapper in the trash and wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

Kiku frowned, grabbing his sleeve and trying to wipe off the excess crumbs. "You'll ruin your sleeve if you do that," he chided, acting like the mom in the family again.

"Gee, you're so... motherly!" Yong Soo exclaimed. He smiled up at Kiku. "But thanks for the ice cream! It was really, really good, I swear!"

"Nn. You're welcome." the elder smiled, patting him on the shoulder kindly.

Happy, Yong Soo settled back on the bench. "When's Aniki coming, I wonder...?" He already looked bored.

_I swear he has ADD or something..._ "He should be coming back soon..." Kiku reassured him, trying to think of something to do.

The younger brother sighed, and hummed an unknown song randomly under his breath.

"Hmm?" Kiku looked down, thinking the other had said something. "Are you bored?"

"Yes..." Yong Soo pouted. "Why'd Aniki go and leave me alone with _you_?" He sighed. "At least he gave us money, da-ze."

Kiku looked heartbroken. ''I-Is there something wrong with me...?''

Yong Soo smiled. "Nope, I just wanted to hear what you'd say if I said that, da-ze!"

''That hurt!'' Kiku couldn't help but exclaim. ''Why would you say such a thing...'' he blushed, feeling hurt.

Yong Soo simply shrugged, his gaze drifting up to the clouds.

The older sighed, unsure of what to do now.

The younger brother blinked. "You usually don't take it so seriously." He leaned over to meet Kiku's eyes. "Are you okay? I didn't mean it that way!" He earnestly said.

A pause.

"...da-ze..."

Kiku looked at the concerned Korean, cracking a smile and shaking his head. ''No, it's alright. Don't scare me like that,'' he teased.

Yong Soo smiled in relief. "Yay! That's good!" He spontaneously hugged Kiku.

''Yeah...'' he murmured tenatively, blushing.

"You get some medicine when Aniki comes. Like it or not, you're sick!" Yong Soo proclaimed.

''Seriously, I'm not sick,'' the other protested, despite feeling like letting the other have his way, just for that little thing called pride.

"Yes you are, da-ze!" Yong Soo exclaimed.

Sigh. "Alright, alright. I'm sick. Happy?"

The younger brother nodded, satisfied. "That's right!"

_I surrender..._ Kiku smiled at his childishness.

Finally, Yao came back to find the two boys talking. Smiling warmly, he called out to them.

''Oh, niisan's back." Kiku waved to their guardian, encouraging Yong Soo to stand up by patting him on the arm.

"Yay! Anikiiiiiii!" Yong Soo called, waving to Yao.

"Sorry I was gone for so long, aru!" Yao called out, catching up to the two in a few more strides. "Did you guys have fun?"

"Yes, we did," Kiku murmured, looking down at the ground in an attempt to wash away all of the thoughts and moments that happened while their guardian was gone.

"Yep!" Yong Soo said brightly. "Kiku's the best! He got us ice cream and I love him for that!" He then proceeded to run toward Yao and give him a hug-slash-tackleglomp.

Kiku blushed and Yao noticed. He smiled at the boy. "You did, aru? Well, that was nice." Yao proceeded to try and remove the boy that was using him as a jungle gym, but to no avail. "I told you to stop climbing on me, aru!"

Yong Soo sighed and let go, inching back to Kiku. "Next time, you stay, da-ze!" He announced. "Oh, and by the way, Kiku's sick!"

Kiku shook his head and mouthed 'no' to Yao, but the other played right along. "Oh, really, aru? We should get you to bed then!"

"R-Right..." the other murmured, messing with a strand of his hair.

"Just look at how red his face is, especially when someone touches him!" To demonstrate, he poked his elder brother's cheek.

Sputtering, Kiku backed away from the younger. Yao laughed. "Yes, you're right, Yong Soo. Come on, let's go home, aru." he grabbed the hyper-active boy's hand, leading the two home.

Smiling, the youngest brother outstretched his arm towards Kiku.

"Hmm?" Kiku looked at his arm, unsure of what to do.

"Take his hand, aru," Yao smiled.

"O-Oh..." Reaching out tentatively, Kiku grabbed the Korean's hand and blushed crimson.

Gripping it tightly, Yong Soo smiled up at Kiku. "Your hand's warm~ You should go home and get some rest!"

"Warm..." A choking kind of sound escaped Kiku's throat and he hid his expression beneath his bangs.

Yao laughed again. "Aiyah~! Don't get him worked up, aru!"

Yong Soo looked confused, and stated it quite bluntly. "I'm confused... Da-ze..."

The eldest gave him a kind smile and shook his head. "Don't worry about it, aru. He's just sick."

"Right!" Yong Soo exclaimed, giving Kiku's hand a squeeze.

The three headed home, Yao smiling, Kiku hiding his embarrassing blush, and Yong Soo... well, being Yong Soo.


End file.
